Things that go bump in the night
by Superminion
Summary: ONESHOT It was a dark and peaceful night, and all was quiet in the Baxter building until…! A short one shot inspired by something my brother said, my first shot at humour so be nice. Anyway, enjoy… XD


**Hi, this is a one shot inspired by something my nine year old brother said while I was putting him to bed a couple of weeks ago, I won't tell you what, it'll spoil the surprise…**

**I often say that I am writing stories for the sake of my A-levels, this one is, after all the worst parasite of all is an idea (Inception, though I probably shouldn't be quoting the most confusing film of all time XD) **

**This is my first attempt at humour writing so I hope I do ok.**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S Spoilers for Episode 17 Doomsday and some others**

* * *

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

Sue was woken up suddenly by the loud Beeping of her alarm clock. Already? She thought to herself, she wearily opened her eyes. That was strange, why was her alarm clock going off, it was still dark? She reached out automatically to turn it off, and after feeling around for a bit found the button and pressed it. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. What was the beeping then? Come to think of it, it was a little loud to be a clock, and it did kind of sound like it was coming from outside the room.

She felt around some more on her bedside table and found the light switch, the light flooded into the room immediately, causing here to squint and shield her eyes. 3:00 the blinking numbers on the clock proclaimed in the relatively dim light. Seriously, what could be happening at this hour? It better not be another Supervillain attack, seriously, being fired into space the first time was bad enough. Did they have no sense of decency? She couldn't think of what else it could be, Ben and Jonny weren't having a Prank War at the moment, as far as she knew. She slowly got up and slipped a dressing gown over her Pyjamas, at least she wasn't wearing her good ones this time.

She cautiously opened the door and crept out, she couldn't see anything dangerous but she turned invisible as a precaution. Following the sound of the Beeping, she stealthily made her way to Reed's lab. She glanced out of one of the windows and saw the many sparkling lights of New York; well at least they weren't in space this time she thought, relieved. She found Reed hunched over a microscope looking contraption, the turned back visible again and after several attempts at getting his attention, she eventually turned his equipment invisible. He jolted up suddenly and looked around.

"It… uh… wasn't me?" he protested, noticing the alarm.

"Oh?" Sue said inquiringly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just examining the quantum structure of a nucleus, it's quite interesting really, I think I'm on the verge of discovering a new sub-atomic particle!" he explained excitedly.

"Sooo… you're sure you didn't set off the alarm?" she clarified.

"Positive, although I was working on the temporal matrix earlier" he explained.

"Ok, so what is?" she asked.

"I don't know" he admitted, "HERBIE?"

'_YES DR RICHARDS?' _ The computerised voice of HERBIE answered.

"Could you run a diagnostic to discover the source of the alarm?" he asked

'_CERTAINLY DR RICHARDS' _HERBIE replied, there was a few seconds silence, _'I'VE FOUND IT!'_

"Are you going to tell us?" Sue snapped, she was rather annoyed to be woken up in the middle of the night for an unknown reason. Again.

'_YES SUE, THE ORIGIN OF THE ALARM IS… JONNYS ROOM, DO YOU THINK HE'S OK? SHOULD WE GO CHECK ON HIM? HE MIGHT BE IN MORTAL DANGER!' _HERBIE's robotic voice sounded rather worried.

"I'm sure he's fine" Reed assured the neurotic computer, "And of course we'll go check on him, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"

'_YOU WILL BE CAREFULL, WON'T YOU DR RICHARDS?' _HERBIE asked worriedly.

"Of course" Reed agreed and he and Sue promptly left the room.

"Are you sure Jonny's ok?" Sue asked worriedly as they made their way down the corridor.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he can look after himself" Reed assured her. Just then there was a thumping sound and heavy footsteps made their way along the corridor, the alarm still blaring.

"What is this racket?" complained an annoyed Ben, "We're not getting attacked again are we? I hate it when that happens!"

"Shhh, the source originated in Jonny's room" Reed explained, "We're just checking it out"

"Ahh, what's the kid done now?" Ben complained loudly and joined them creeping towards Jonny's room. "So what we talkin' about here? Doombots? Them little fire-bug things?"

"We're not sure" Reed explained.

"I hope the kid's ok" Ben said worriedly, "Uh… not that I care or anything"

"Can we just hurry up and save my brother?" Sue snapped.

"Right" Reed agreed. They made their way stealthily, or at least as stealthily as it was possible for Ben to be, towards Jonny's bedroom door.

They stood outside the room and Reed stepped forwards to open the door and slowly turned the handle.

The door was suddenly thrown open by a wall of heat, all three heroes were sent flying backwards and hit the wall. Ben was the first to recover.

"What the heck just happened?" he groaned. All three quickly got up and looked through the now open door to the room within. "So all that fancy beeping was… a fire alarm?"

"Um, I guess so" Reed agreed reluctantly.

"And you didn't think to tell us this because?" Sue accused, Reed stood there awkwardly.

Inside the room was an inferno, the curtains were sheets of flames the carpet singeing and the walls blistering from the heat. In the centre of the room, lying on a smouldering mattress, the duvet having long since disintegrated was a fully flamed up Jonny, fast asleep. He twitched slightly and turned over.

"Nooo! Stay away from the water!" Jonny mumbled in his sleep. Ben chuckled and produced a video camera from seemingly nowhere.

"Now this is priceless" he laughed.

"Shh, you'll wake him" Sue whispered, she looked at the sleeping form of her brother and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

* * *

**Hi, as I said this is just a random idea I had, the question my brother asked was why didn't Jonny flame on in his sleep. I know they probably would have fire proofed his room and all that but I couldn't resist the story.**

**I am sorry if it didn't turn out too funny, I tried. I hope this is ok, I am not that good at one shots, I tend to do chapter fics, if you wish to read more of my work my other Fantastic 4 stories are in the film section, and you can access them via my profile. If you have any questions please review and tell me.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. virtual cookies for anyone who can spot the film reference XD good luck**


End file.
